The Plan
by Dynastical
Summary: Sakura tries to get Sasuke and have Naruto out of her way.
1. Chapter 1

Reluctantly she held his hand as they came to their new class of the year, it was then that they found their new and old friends. "Sakura-chan~! Let's sit over there~!" Naruto's cheerful voice soon broke Sakura's train of thoughts, as she has just seen her old friend, Sasuke. Still holding hands they went to their seats, Sakura still hesitant to tell Naruto the cruel truth, that she no longer likes him.

Soon Sakura found new friends, one of which was Hinata who sat just next to Sakura. It was during recess when Sakura actually managed to get rid of Naruto and have her own time in peace, it was then when she and Hinata had lunch together and had a chat. "I…I kinda like the guy who was sitting beside you…" Their chat soon directed to guys they like, and hearing that, Sakura has just got a spark in her brain, an idea came.

After school the next day she got Hinata along with her and asked both naruto and Sasuke out for a meal. "Oh my god?! Sakura-chan asked me out!!!!!!" Naruto's reaction was just the direct opposite of that of Sasuke's, who just gave a single "yes".

It was on that "date" Sakura had planned when they went to BoomZ restaurant. After settling down, Naruto stared at Sakura, god knows what was on his mind, while Hinata looked shyly at Naruto's face, who was completely oblivious of that, and Sakura knew instantly that her plan was working perfectly as she has hoped.

Sakura later decided to move on to phase 2 of her plan, she got Sasuke and moved away from Naruto and Hinata. "What would you like to eat, Na…naruto-kun…" But Naruto was just too concentrated on Sakura to notice Hinata, it was only until the fifth time she repeated her question when Naruto replied a "huh?". Naruto ordered a plate of fish and chips and Hinata followed suit, and when Naruto gobbled his food down savagely Hinata watched him blissfully, she just likes Naruto this way.

Meanwhile, watching from afar was Sakura, who knew her plan was on the path to completion, on the dining table was not more than a plate of fried rice for Sakura and a cup of plain water for Sasuke, who looks out of the window more than Sakura herself, which, of course, drove Sakura crazy.

The meal ended quicker than expected, Naruto gobbled down all his food, Hinata had no choice but to pack the food home, Sakura reluctantly finished her food, and Sasuke…err…drank his cup of plain water. After the meal Naruto grabbed on Sakura's arm just like a lost child who just found his mummy, it was then she knew her plan failed her, as Sasuke left without a word, but she was not at her wit's end, she would try her best to get a new idea the next time…

It was the second week of school, and the situation remained unchanged, Naruto still seemed oblivious of Hinata staring at him, and the worse part is, Sasuke still seemed oblivious to the existence of Sakura herself. Having failed after the first plan, she needs another, and she had been racking her brain over this matter for days…

The four of them soon went for all sorts of activities, ranging from swimming to shopping to watching movies, and the mastermind of all remains disappointed and dejected. It was the third week, and Sakura was just getting really sick of Naruto's ranting and all, "I NEED PEACE!" she told herself, she just had to break it to Naruto, somehow…

"Now I want the class to go in groups of 4 for this project, are you clear?" The ringing voice of the teacher just woke Sakura's sleepy mind up, with that she came up with yet another brilliant idea.

"Doing a project is just brilliant, when a project needs to be done, the group members must get together, bringing all 4 closer as a result, bonding is certain to happen, this is too great to be true, hehehe…" These thoughts soon surfaced in Sakura's mind.

On the first day of project, they decided to go to Sasuke's house, at least Sakura decided to do that. Upon reaching, Sakura has thrown the project far back into the "Abandoned Trash" corner of her mind, as her eyes sparkling at the sight of the equally sparkling house of Sasuke's. Even though he was a guy living alone, his house was even neater than Sakura's, although she tried to avoid thinking of that…

They started on their project, Naruto fooled around, Hinata amused by the fool, Sasuke doing his own research on "Google", and Sakura assisting Sasuke, while in fact she's just using the reason to get close to him. This was all what Sakura wanted, again she put in high hopes that her plan would be successful.

The day was over, and they have done… nothing, but ruining Sasuke's house of course. Sakura knew they wouldn't be able to get work done, but she didn't care, he just wants to be with Sasuke. And as Naruto gets more intimate with Hinata, she knew, her plan was going smoothly…

Weekly check by the teacher, and the three of them had nothing prepared, they were all sweating and praying, that Sasuke would aid them in someway or another. And indeed, Sasuke dished out not one, but TWO pieces of paper and gave them to the teacher, and hence, they were saved, from detention, but the scolding was still inevitable…

Time sure flies when Sakura's having fun, for the past few weeks she had been holding project works in Sasuke's house, and for weeks they hasn't gotten anything done. Sasuke, who couldn't bear this any longer, stood up and gave an inspirational speech, which on inspired one. Sasuke hence decided to work by himself(and Sakura), and get this done! While Naruto's still trying to break the record of "Maximum number of eggs you can break in Sasuke's house in a minute", and Hinata clapping.

The time is up, the work is done, Sasuke handed it up, Sakura was exceptionally pleased with the report, as Sakura edited the "Group committees" section, where she placed her name and Sasuke's name double spacing apart from Naruto's, which also had a font reduction, from Comic San 12, to Times New Roman 5. "It was all worth it, my plan did work!" Sakura carried this thought in her mind, and carried on with the rest of the school day…


	2. Chapter 2

It was long enough; she told herself, as the school year entered the fourth month, she wants to tell Naruto that it was impossible for them to be together, the one she likes is Sasuke, after 4 months of crazy ideas and plans, she bet Naruto already knew about her crush on Sasuke, but he just can't face the reality, which brings her to her last resort.

She didn't have the courage to actually break the news to him, so she decided to do it in a more subtle manner, and she wished to go easy on him, as people say, the more cheerful one is, you never want to see them angry. She then came up with a few more ideas to do so, hoping that would chase Naruto away for good.

Naruto persisted, he continued following Sakura to school, he continued to try to get her attention, he tried. He was getting on Sakura's nerves again, she had to try out one of her ideas, and as planed, her target appears.

As Sasuke stepped into the classroom, she dashed to him, hugged him tight, and let out a blissful squeal, Sasuke instantly shook off Sakura, she glanced at Naruto who was at the door, but he was no longer there, she looked around, and saw him sitting by his desk, waiting for her to sit beside him, she sighed…

Her plan to make Naruto jealous and force him to retreat failed, she knew not to break Naruto's fragile heart, but he just wouldn't face the truth, so Sakura has to make him face it. Hinata! Oh yes Hinata! She thought of her next move, she just have to give Naruto and Hinata a push, I bet Naruto will be smitten to her in no time!

Here comes Hinata, "Say, Naruto just told me he actually likes you very much, will you go talk to him?" "Say, Hinata just told me she actually likes you very much, will you go talk to her?" She giggled as she sees her plan going through, when Naruto and Hinata got down and had a talk. "Now look, I'm realllllly sorry, but I only took you as a friend, I only liked Sakura-chan, and Sakura-chan only, sorry…" His head was lowered, Hinata disappeared in an instant, eavesdropping them was Sakura, who was furious, she didn't succeed even with Hinata, and she knew she needed a better plan than that…

She tried to ignore him now, for 2 months she ignored Naruto, but he just never gave up, he tried to ask her out, and every time he did that, she would get him off by giving him a random excuse that she thought of on the spot. "My grandmother died…" "My grandfather died…" "My dog died…" "My cat died" "My fish died…" was the 5 most favorite excuses she used, until she realize that she only had 2 grandparents, that was when she moved on to her pets. She wanted Naruto to know so badly that she will never like him, but he never did, his ever-cheerful smile seems to be oblivious to all that Sakura's trying to do…

Another 5 months passed, it was their winter break, and Sakura's parents decided to bring her to an overseas school for further studies, and she wouldn't be back for years. Maybe this is the best way to shake Naruto off, without breaking his heart. Last day of school, Naruto also knew about Sakura's departure, when everybody eagerly left school, it was only Naruto and Sakura left in the classroom, packing their stuff before they leave for some time.

"Sakura-chan, I have something to tell you…"

Sakura felt a sudden chill, she knew what was coming next…

"Yeah?"

Naruto mumbled, but clear enough for Sakura to hear what he was saying

"I… I actually like you…"

Sakura knew what she had to do, she no longer have a choice…

"Naruto-kun, I only looked upon you… as a friend… we can still be best friends after I come back okay?"

Sakura let out a wide smile, but that could not hold back Naruto's tears, although he was trying his best to hold it back himself, Sakura ran out of the school, tears in her eyes, beads of tears fell to the ground, Naruto stood there crying, this was not how she wants it to end, she wanted a more beautiful ending, Naruto, I'm sorry, was all in her mind…

**-P.S This is not the end of the chapter, there's more...-**

**--Please give constructive reviews--**


End file.
